My Hero
by RampantWriter
Summary: No one messed with her redheaded princess.


"Chloe seriously, we've been here for hours," Beca whined for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. She had agreed to go shopping with the redhead after she was faced with the ultimate weapon: big, blue, watery eyes and a pout to kill.

"Becs we've been here for forty five minutes. You said we could stay as long as I wanted," Chloe came back with as she flipped through a rack of shirts.

"I definitely did not say that," Beca argued. She loved spending time with her bubbly friend, but she'd rather be doing anything else with her. Chloe walked over to the DJ and brought her lips to her ears.

"Please Becs," she breathed. "If you do this for me, you can pick what we do next," the redheaded vixen whispered playfully. She threw in a wink for good measure.

When Beca was finally able to get her breathing under control she mumbled out an "okay." This was met with a squeal and a redhead wrapped around her. "_I guess this isn't so bad_," Beca thought.

They continued on throughout the mall hand in hand, and decided to stop in another store. Chloe walked over to a rack filled with dresses and began examining them. The brunette stood back and watched her friend's eyes beam when she found something she liked.

Beca adored everything about Chloe, but never had the nerve to confess her feelings. She figured if this were all she would ever have with the redhead, she would take it.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw two guys, seemingly frat guys, standing rather close to her and conversing.

"Dude, look at that ass. I'd get with that in a second. I bet she gets around too. She'd totally want me," one of the guys stated as he stared Chloe down hard.

If this was enough to get Beca's blood boiling, the next statement was enough to get her to kill.

"I don't know bro," the other guy cut in.

"Dude, just look at her. You can tell she sleeps with a lot of guys, one being me tonight," he finished with a toothy grin.

The DJ had heard enough at this point. She whipped around to the jock standing behind her and charged at him. She slammed him to the closest wall by his collar.

"What the fuck did you just say about her? Show some fucking respect asshole," Beca breathed as she pushed his head back against the surface.

"I didn't say anything bitch, get off of me," the guy replied shakily.

"I fucking heard you dickhead," Beca retorted. Someone called her name in the background repeatedly, but this fell on deaf ears. The source continued to call out to her but to no avail. The brunette was so enraged that someone would disrespect Chloe like that. Chloe was a princess, her princess, and she would never let some unworthy jock even near the redhead. She went to slam her knee into her target area until a soft hand graced her lower back.

"Baby," Chloe began. This definitely got Beca's attention. She snapped out of her trace and turned her head to see her redheaded princess. Did Chloe just call her baby? If this guy got her heart racing, Chloe was going to put her into cardiac arrest. Her grip remained firm on the perpetrator of the disgusting comments but Chloe had her full attention.

"Please let him go Baby. I don't want you to get into any trouble. For me?" the redhead tried. She had no clue what was going on or why her DJ wanted to kill this man, but she definitely didn't need her going to jail. Again.

Beca reluctantly let go of the guy's collar and he straightened up and then scuffled off. Beca's eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to meet the questioning crystal blue ones now looking for answers.

"What just happened? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" a worried Chloe questioned as she looked over the brunette for any damage.

"He, uh, was making comments I didn't like," Beca mumbled, still refusing to look at her friend. Chloe put two fingers under Beca's chin, forcing her eyes off the ground.

"About what?" Chloe asked softly, voice still laced with concern.

"You." Beca replied in a whisper. She couldn't believe she had done that. Normal friends don't go into hulk mode over comments like that. But Beca was anything but a "normal friend" to Chloe.

Chloe's heart melted at the thought of Beca defending her honor. She smiled softly and took a few steps closer to her brunette friend. She took ahold of Beca's hands and brought their faces even closer together.

"You were going to fight that big bad guy just for me?" Chloe questioned playfully. Beca met her eye contact and nodded silently. Chloe's soft smile grew wider. She brought her lips to the DJ's ear, brushing them against it. "You know Becs, even though I wouldn't want you getting into trouble over me, that was very, _very_ sexy," she whispered and pulled back, biting her lip.

Beca's eye shot open. Did Chloe, her Chloe, just say that to her? Once the brunette was able to process what had just transpired, she swallowed hard and then looked back to the baby blues in front of her.

Chloe giggled a little at her friend's reaction before continuing. She pulled Beca impossibly closer. She leaned her face as close to Beca's as possible, lips almost touching, breath mingling.

"My hero," she whispered breathily and smiled before placing a lingering kiss on Beca's nervously awaiting lips.

Beca's knees practically buckled at the actions. It was everything. Fireworks and angel choirs and everything she had ever imagined the Chloe Beale to be and more. She decided she would definitely have to make more gestures for the redhead if this was her reward.

Chloe pulled back and smiled brightly at her knight. She turned on her heels and pulled Beca towards the closest exit of the mall. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need to reward my knight for saving me," she gave the DJ suggestively with a wink.


End file.
